


Their Own Secrets

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: #sngn_1dw, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Secrets, Twitter Prompt, poliosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Gen had a secret and so does Senku. What could it possibly be???
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. The Secret of the Mentalist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 1hr challenge on twitter by @sngn_1dw. You can look up more amazing art and fics using this hashtag #sngn_1dw
> 
> Theme is: Secrets
> 
> I wrote it all together within an hour, but I separated it as a two shot since its better that way.

Asagiri Gen had a secret. Well, he had many, but this one in particular is one of the deepest darkest ones he has kept inside him and will probably be dragged to his grave. He woke up from the petrification, naked, cold and scared for his damn life. Shihio Tsukasa gave him an offer he could not refuse. It was more accept it or be left alone to die in the brand new stone world. 

Then in an accident, he discovered something that no one else in the world has known.

There was a date carved crudely into a tree next to the so called “Miracle Cave”

Honestly, the carving was more of the miracle than the cave itself if you ever got Gen to admit it.

The carving was a date. The exact date that an unknown individual had broken from the stone, naked, maybe cold, and most definitely… alone…

Gen did not know how to comprehend this fact. It took him a while, but he finally accepted this truth.

Perhaps that's where it all began.

That he fell for this unknown person.

Once he met Ishigami Senku, finally a face was plastered into his mysterious carver. He did not expect him to be this handsome, chaotic, yet wonderful human being. And yet he did.

THis was perhaps the beginning of his crush on him?

He never really told Senku that he saw that date. Would he believe him?

“Hey, Senku-chan… I saw that onderfyl-way date you wrote on that tree when I just woke up. And it’s because of that, I dragged my ass down here and fell in love with you!” Gen said to himself quietly as he recalled the moments that led him to this moment, willing to backstab Hyoga and his men. And in turn Tsukasa as well. People who could snap his neck in one hand so easily. 

No… It was not willing.

He is going to do it.

“Haha…. Like he will believe that…” Gen laughed sadly to himself. “I guess for now.. It will be my little secret…”

Little did Gen know, months later…


	2. The Secret of the Cute Little Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is my headcanon.... although I am going to save this idea for another fic of mine...

Ishigami Senku had a secret too…

Before he met Asagiri Gen, before the world turned to stone, before he even met Ooki Taiju, his soon to be best friend, the young budding scientist had begun running his experiments outside. Also because, their landlord scolded both of them for causing another explosion in the building.

Senku was just about to end his experiments for the day, when he saw three figures approach him. From what he could tell, they were middle schoolers from the school next to his elementary school.

It wasn’t long until their intentions were shown.

A punch and a kick to his face had sent poor Senku off his feet and landed further away from his newly created machine. The young scientist still rushed in and tried to pry them off from stomping and crushing it, but it was to no avail, he was not only younger than them, he was physically weaker than them.

One of the bullies found him annoying and turned to throw a punch. Senku closed his eyes in anticipation of pain, but felt none.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was not hurt, or rather, someone had dragged him away.

He quickly turned to see his rescuer to only see a young boy about a few years older than him, and looked like he came from the same middle school as these bullies. The most noticeable feature he had was the colours (yes, plural) of his hair. One side, the shorter one was black and the other, longer, was white.

The bullies were not impressed (which meant that he wasn't with them, Senku sighed in relief for that) and yelled at him to mind his own business. 

The young boy who rescued him, looked up to them and gave them a smile. Senku was not the one for the emotions, but even he knew smiling at the face of someone who can hurt you was not the best thing to do. But somehow this boy told them something sweet and something that gave Senku the feeling that it was all a lie. And to his surprise, the bulles lowered their hands and legs, apologized to him, and squirmed away.

“Whew…” his saviour let out a huge sigh of relief, “That was so cary-say… Are you alright?”

Senku finally had a good look at the boy who saved him. Besides the hair, he has calm, yet cold lavender coloured eyes, and his fake smile from earlier, had changed from a warmer one. It was odd, but it did save his life, so Senku did not ask.

Rather, he first asked, “Why is your hair like that?”

The boy laughed at him, “You say that first, and not a thank you? Gee, you're welcome.”

“Well I…” Senku’s face flushed pink from embarrassment, “I was just curious… scientifically speaking…”

“You’re such a cute little scientist…” Senku didn't feel like he was lying for that one, “And since you are curious, I have a condition that is called “Poliosis” the doctor said something about part of my hair not having something “melanin” and such and that's why my hair is naturally like this!”

“Oh….. that makes sense…” Senku finally remembered hearing about that condition from one of the hard textbook about diseases he had read a few weeks ago. “And youre talking about melanin, it’s what's responsible for our skin and hair colour.”

“You know of it?” the older boy laughed again, “That’s impressive for a cute little scientist like you!”

“Well I have to since I have to learn all the sciences after all.”

“And, pray tell, why do you want to do that?”

“Because I wanna go to space as soon as possible!”

The older boy’s eyes widened as he heard the young scientist say it with a straight face. He didn’t know if he was to be shocked or impressed or both.

“Well… I guess compared to even me and everyone else I know…” He began again, “You seemed to be in leaps and bounds in science.”

“I still have a long way to go…” Senku huffed

“Then I wish you the very best of luck, my cute little scientist....” the older boy then in a sudden rush leaned closer to Senku and kissed him at the forehead.

Senku felt himself freeze and at the same time felt hot from the sudden affection on him.

“I have to go, now.” The older boy turned away blushing as he slowly walked away from him, “My parents will kill me if I’m not home by six… bye you cute little scientist!”

And with that, they both separated without even uttering their names. 

Though after that, they never saw each other again, and was all but forgotten, when another kid at Senku’s age had protected him from the bullies this time.

Three thousand seven hundred and nineteen years later.... 

“And that is why my hair is like this…” Gen had just finished explaining the reasoning behind his hair colour to Chrome, Kohaku, Suika, and Kaseki. 

“So like half of your hair doesn’t have that melanin stuff” Chrome asked

“That is correct Chrome-chan! It's…”

“It's responsible for the colour of your skin and hair.” Senku interrupted the conversation.

“As Senku-chan says!” Gen gave everyone a warm smile.

Senku figured it was Gen that had saved him when he was younger, but hadn't had the time, or the courage to tell him.

For a while he wondered about his mysterious saviour, then forgot about it when he had met Taiju and Yuzuriha. But there were times that he still thought of him. Those two coloured hair…

When he met Gen, well he thought it was just a coincidence, then realized the probability of anyone having poliosis. When he remembered the sweet words he used he used the same to everyone he met, including him, he had little to no doubt that this was the young boy who saved him.

Because of this, the, what he thought was fleeting feelings for his saviour came back like the bullet train.

And whenever Gen turns to him, those same feelings hit him again.

But there were things that had to be done first. He couldn’t possibly let these distract him.

And yet… since Gen was here and is a part of them now… he wondered if he could ask him one day..

But for now… it will be Senku’s little secret..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poliosis thing btw is an actual condition. You can google it up to find out more. But yeah essentially its a condition where the hair loses its melanin and thus turning white. It usually with another condition but there are cases where its just this condition alone, so I'll go with that...
> 
> I heard about this possibility from twitter that once of the science consultants from the series mentioned it on a post and it was translated by the official translator of the manga to english.


End file.
